Just a Random Day
by MsNita
Summary: DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own the Harry Potter characters. Snape is just having a random day at Hogwarts, starting with the flu.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright, now I already had some other stories in line with Professor, but they can wait a little while longer so we can see what's going on between Professor and the rest of Hogwarts. Now, granted I know that these potions are supposed to be a cure-all at times of need, but there are times when the body just wants to be rebellious to any help offered to it. Remember now that Izzy says Jeff the way Peanut says it when he's messing with Mr. Dunham.**

**...**

Snape groaned as he stumbled to Madame Pomfrey's hospital wing. Tired, he pressed his entire body through the doors causing Madame Pomfrey and a second year Hufflepuff to glance at him as he made his way to a bed. He sat down in exhaustion as he truly desired to sprawl across the bed as much as he desired to prepare for his classes today. After she had given the Hufflepuff a potion for his ailments and sent him on his way, she walked over to Snape to assess what was ailing him. Delicately, she placed a hand on his forehead and then his cheek. He leaned somewhat into it in exhaustion almost falling out of the bed as she turned to grabbed a potion. When she returned, she looked down at him with a motherly smirk n her face.

"Do you not have any of this yourself?" she teased.

"No, I'm all out," he mumbled, "I've been running out of a lot of my ingredients, too."

"Do you suppose that someone has been sneaking into your reserves?" she asked in concern.

"I do," he stated.

She prepared him the potion that he'd need and was giving him the potion. However, there was one problem they didn't foresee, as soon as the potion hit his stomach he twisted his body around and vomited it right back up. As he looked at the messy sheets in a daze, he vaguely thought he heard Pomfrey mentioning some gratefulness that it was the bedding and not her. He had to admit he was grateful himself that he had achieved maneuvering out of the way in time to not retch on her. They both looked at the potion as she was debating how to proceed.

"Severus, I'm sorry," she said sweetly, "but I'm going to have to just give you a bottle of this and to get some rest. As we're not getting this down you at the moment, I would suggest trying to see if you can keep it down throughout the day."

Snape nodded as he took the bottle and began to walk back to his bedroom. The students were starting to rise and make their way to the Great Hall for breakfast while he slunk down the stairs to his domain. He didn't even notice Savanah until she grabbed a hold of his arm. He looked down at her in a daze as she then placed a hand on his forehead much like Madame Pomfrey and told him to go to bed. He didn't even argue as he continued on his way to his bed. Once in his room, he placed the bottle next to his bed and changed into his nightshirt before crawling into his bed. Before he fell asleep, he felt a hand gingerly touched his head. He looked up to see Savanah with a bundle in her hands. He watched as she put a ginger ale and crackers next to the potion Madame Pomfrey gave him.

"An old Muggle remedy for upset stomachs," she whispered, "they'll help settle your stomach so that you could see if you can keep that down. Until then, try and get some sleep."

Snape smiled as he snuggled back into his pillow. He didn't know how long it was, but he soon went from a deep sleep to a doze. He guessed that he should be slightly grateful for that as he heard someone enter his room, make that multiple someones. There were two girls and one gentleman, who might have been about his age, whispering to each other. He felt someone brushing his hair for a moment and grew curios as to what they were up to as he could somehow tell that that wasn't Savanah brushing his hair.

"Are you sure about this?" he heard Savanah whisper.

"Of course, it'll be fine," he heard Izzy reply. "Besides, we've had the potion ready for a while now."

"Why were you needing it?" Savanah asked.

"Izzy likes to make potions for _just in case_ circumstances," he heard the gentleman say.

"I don't know, this will make Professor angry," Savanah mumbled.

"How hard can it be?" the gentleman teased, "I just find his lesson plans and use those while he gets better, and no one will be none the wiser."

"Except for Dumbledore," Savanah interjected.

"Oh, she's right," Izzy concurred, "he knows everything."

"Has he tried to stop us?" he implored.

"Well, no," they answered.

"Then it won't hurt," he responded before a brief pause. "Oh wow, his has such a pretty color."

"Aren't you going to change into his clothes first?" Savanah asked.

"That might be a good idea," he answered sheepishly. There was quiet as Snape heard him changing into his clothes, much to his chagrin as he now knew what they were up to, but as the gentleman was correct on the fact that Dumbledore had done nothing to stop them, Snape simply rolled over ignoring their accumulative gasps. He snuggled further into his pillow as they breathed a collective sigh of relief. "Aw," the gentleman whined.

"What?" both girls wondered.

"He's bigger than me," he whined some more.

"Yeah, and?" Savanah retorted heartlessly.

"Well, everything else fits," he explained, "the top is a little snug. I just thought."

"You thought you'd have the same cup size?" she teased.

"Oh ha ha," he said sarcastically, "everyone's a comedian."

There was a quiet again before there was groaning and whines. He knew that whoever had taken the polyjuice potion was now transforming into him. Fortunately for them, he didn't care as he was trying to get back to sleep. He could hear pants as the gentleman adjusted to his new form. It finally registered who the gentleman was when he felt a familiar kiss on his forehead even though it was from his own lips. They continued to talk to the pseudo-Snape as they left the genuine one in peace. A yawn escaped his lips as he fell back into a deep sleep.

He didn't know how long he had slept for, but when he awoke, he looked over at the potion. Slowly, he sat up and reached over for it. With a sigh, he popped off the top and took a swig. He waited for a moment to see if he would once again vomit it up and be stuck in his bed a little longer. When he didn't feel the need to retch and saw the tell-tale steam coming from his ears, he stood up and went to his clothes and debated whether or not he wanted to change back into his robes. He took a quick look at the time and decided against it. He casually made his way to his office to find Miguel passed out in his chair and his top unbuttoned. It was obvious that he had gone to Durmstrang by the definition of the muscles on his chest. Snape paused when he heard Miguel muttering something in his sleep.

"No Izzy," he mumbled, "I told you, 'not dropping trow so you can see Professor's pee-pee.'"

"Trying to get revenge for my seeing her breasts is she?" he thought aloud.

"I wouldn't brag about that Professor," he heard a woman say as he turned around in a panic.

He gawked when he saw Savanah standing there with her arms crossed as she gave him that look of hers. He suddenly wished that it was McGonagall or Pomfrey standing there to scold him for seeing a student au naturel. "It's not like I wanted to," he defended.

"Well, thanks to you seeing her in her birthday suit," she stated, "she tried to get revenge by seeing you in yours... Only to walk in on Lucius in the shower."

Snape snorted before he could catch himself and turned to see that scolding smirk that only she could wear. "I can only imagine how traumatized they both were. Tell me are you jealous that I saw her charlies?"

"You Brits and your slang," she sighed. "No, because you can just keep dreaming what these lovelies look like." As she said the last bit, she sashayed her shoulders making her bosom gyrate in a highly suggestive manner.

Oh, now there's an idea, he thought as they paused when Miguel groaned. Snape turned to look at him rubbing his eyes before turning to smile at him with that same goofy smile as always. Snape breathed out a chuckle as he smiled back.

"Did you have a nice nap?" Miguel teased.

Snape chuckled before saying, "Yes, as a matter of fact I did. How about you?" Miguel laughed sheepishly as he scratched the back of his head. "So, did you enjoy playing me today?"

"I felt bad being mean to Potter," he whined.

"You were mean to Potter?" he asked curiously.

"They said that you were always mean to him," Miguel mumbled as he pointed to Savanah, "they said that if I wasn't mean to him that people would suspect something."

"_So_, how mean was he?" Snape asked.

"Not as mean as you can be, and he didn't as many points as you do," Savanah stated, "but not even speculative Harry suspected anything."

"What about that paranoid twit, Moody?" Snape implored quickly.

"Avoided him like the plague," Miguel interrupted, as Snape cocked an eyebrow in his direction. "What? He scares me."

Snape chuckled until they paused when they heard a knock at the door. "Who is it?" Snape demanded.

"Professor, it's me," they heard Izzy squeak through the door. "Is Jeff in there?"

"Mi aquí Izzy," Miguel answered.

Izzy walked in timidly, Snape could tell that she was having trouble as her eyes seemed out of focus. "Jeff, have you seen my contacts? I ran out and I can't find anymore."

"I'm sorry Izzy," Miguel mumbled, "they haven't shown up yet."

"What am I supposed to do then?" she whined.

"Wear your glasses," Miguel stated, "that's all you can do."

"But I look horrible in them," she continued to whine.

"I'll wear my glasses if that will get you to wear yours," Savanah interrupted.

"You have glasses?" Snape yelled, "Since when do you wear glasses?"

"Since I was 12," she replied nonchalantly.

"How did you keep this from me?" Snape exclaimed.

"I wear contacts, too," Savanah commented, "it's no big deal, most of the Slytherins didn't find out until recently."

"Well, I guess if you'll wear yours," Izzy muttered with a slight smile toward Snape's reaction.

"Don't give me that look, young miss," Snape snapped.

The next day, Snape was preparing for his class while Miguel chatted with him. He hadn't seen Savanah since last night and he was almost dying to see what she looked like with glasses. He laughed when Miguel suggested that she might look like a sexy librarian, although he had pictured it. Admittedly, Izzy pulled off a sexy librarian look that was driving the boys bonkers. When he heard his students coming in he turned and backed up into his desk when he saw Potter and Savanah come in together. Sweet Merlin, he thought frantically, if Potter was a girl, I would've been screwed. Side by side, they looked like siblings. Behind their glasses, Snape saw bright blue and vivid green.

"Wow," Miguel muttered in amazement, "It's an overload of cuteness."

Snape never thought of Potter as cute and never would, but he could see what Miguel meant when looking at Savanah. Her normally cat like eyes were magnetized in the most adorable way. It frustrated him all the more that he didn't even know that she had glasses, especially ones that looked like Potter's. I'm supposed to know everything about my students, he thought sourly, if I didn't know about this, what else do I not know about her excluding that family secret of hers? He didn't like knowing that someone very close to him could keep such secrets from him without even trying it seemed like. It made him hope and pray that he wasn't losing his touch. He'd be of no use protecting Harry if that were the case. He noticed how everyone was looking back between Miguel and him in a very confused manner. Surprisingly, as he _really_ looked at Miguel for the first time today, he noticed that Miguel was wearing a white version of the black robes he was wearing at the moment. It was then that he saw a twinkle in Miguel's eyes that worried him as Miguel sauntered over to him.

"Oh dear, brother," he exclaimed in an upset tone, "it seems _I _have to leave as your students have finally arrived. I just miss so _much_ when we're apart."

With that, Miguel planted an exaggeratedly big kiss on his left cheek before giggling as he walked out. Snape glared at the door Miguel left through as he wiped off the kiss like any "brother" would. He then glared at his class, gaining some smug satisfaction as most of the Gryffindors stiffened under his gaze. He really received satisfaction as even Weasley and Potter had become squirmy beneath his gaze. Damn you Voldemort, he thought ironically, I should be the one playing the villain here, it _would_ make my life more fun.

"Oi, Professor," Savanah sighed, "that was brutal, even for you."

"How was that?" Snape asked innocently.

"Izzy, _Izzy," _Miguel hollered, "what'd I do?"

"You know _exactly_ what you did," Izzy roared as she stormed into Snape's office with Miguel not far behind.

"Izzy, please don't," Miguel begged, which had Snape on alert.

"Professor, I think it's high time that you know," she snapped.

"Know what?" Snape said in a tone that let her know he felt she was being bratty.

His eyes narrowed as she faltered for a moment, "Miguel's gay."

"Isabel!" Miguel cried.

"And?" Snape asked nonchalantly, "I already know that."

"What?" Izzy and Miguel squawked.

"I figured out during my stay at your home," Snape answered.

"And you were still fine with staying with me?" Miguel asked.

"You never forced yourself on me. Now tell me, _Ms. Agson, _was that supposed to be some form of punishment because of earlier during class?"

"No... Maybe... Yes."

"Mm hm, I am not very impressed with this stunt you tried to pull just now. Are you really that petty, _considering_ you finished the potion with 'flyers colors'?"

"Sorry Professor."

"I'm not really the one you need to apologize to."

"Sorry Miguel."

"No harm, no foul."

"No! No, you know, in fact, _hell_ no! How can you let her off that easy?"

"I wouldn't have if you hadn't of known. However, my level of trust in her has greatly wavered."

Snape looked toward Izzy to see that she was fighting back tears from what she had just heard. "If you two would, Ms. Agson and I need to have a talk." Savanah and Miguel both went outside as Izzy looked at him nervously. Snape walked around his desk and leaned against it as he looked at her sourly. "I'm sure you realize how immature that was... Even though Draco has his moments of being a spoiled brat, I've never once seen him do something so... childish."

"I know," Izzy mumbled with a pout.

"Ms. Agson, you're a bright student, in fact, you're the only Gryffindor at your level who is competition for Little Miss Smartypants Granger when it comes to potions," Snape admitted. "Honestly, your brother just gave me the perfect excuse to... vent."

"So, you were going to be like that anyway?" Izzy questioned, embarrassed.

"Yes," Snape mentioned, "now do you see how that little stunt made you seem like a..."

"Bi-" Izzy implored.

"Child!" Snape interrupted, pausing for a moment, "Honestly, I don't know how your mother lets you talk, but in my personal opinion, a _lady_ does not use such language. Take Savanah for instance..."

"Professor, you said her first name," Izzy stated.

Snape paused as he reviewed what he had said. "So?" he said nervously.

"Since when have you two been on a first name basis?" she teased.

"Never," Snape commented.

"But you just," she yelped.

"We're getting off topic," Snape droned. "Do you ever think that this is one of the reasons why those devil twins you have for brothers call you a 'spoiled, little princess'?"

"I guess you're right," she muttered.

"I think instead of trying to get even, you should try and moving past it," Snape stated. "On the fat chance that you _can't_, ask McGray what to do, she's always had her own way of getting even without losing face with people."

"I suppose you're right," Izzy breathed.

"Now, tell me," Snape teased as he sat back at his desk, "how did you enjoy your little, _private_ moment with Malfoy?"

Izzy went beet red at what Snape just revealed before yelling, "I will see your pee-pee, you dirty... _Dirty_!" She ran off as she squealed the last word as Snape stared at her dully.

Last time I checked, the term "pee-pee" was not only a child's term, but a bit of an understatement to my endowment, he thought sourly. "Speaking of those devil twins," Snape said quietly, "they've been quiet ever since they made it back to Hogwarts." He regretted saying that as he took a sip of his drink on his desk. Oh dear, he thought as, all of a sudden, he was having to hold his goblet with both his now tiny hands. How in bloody hell did they get a potion like this? He panicked as he sat in his chair in the form of a five year old. Getting out of his chair, he raced over to where he'd have an antidote, miraculously. Before he could reach anything, one of his wood fixtures exploded toward his face. He yelped as a splinter the size of a toothpick impaled into his face as he backed away under his desk frantically. What do I do? he thought frantically, What do I do?

"Did you really think we wouldn't get you back for what you did?" Jose yelled.

"You didn't think that we forgot about that, do you?" Ricky teased.

What do I do? Snape panicked, the only thing he knew would keep him safe was being with Savanah. Not knowing what else to do, Snape takes a deep breath and cries out as loud as his lungs would let him. He was actually crying because his smaller body couldn't handle the stress and the splinter was really starting to burn. He paused when he heard someone break through his door and heard them herding out the twins quite painfully it seemed. Snape sat there sniffling when Madame Pomfrey rushed over to where he was and reached out her arms, which he accepted gratefully as she held him up.

"Oh my goodness," she exclaimed, "that splinter is going to need some real work."

His left cheek was swollen as he gingerly buried his face into her neck. She followed whoever it was taking the twins outside, however, Snape had a feeling he knew who it was. His suspicions were confirmed when Madame Pomfrey forced her way through the crowd to see Savanah using the same martial arts he had watched her use while she was in his body against the twins. The only difference was the level of ferocity she was using against them as she moved so fast that she had managed to dodge their attacks and knock their wands out of their hands only to continue to beat on them as they suffered from the spell that their beloved brother gave them. The only thing that stopped her was when Dumbledore struck her with a spell, leaving her dizzy as she stumbled away from them. Karkaroff stepped over to the twins as he roughly shoved Savanah aside with a severe look on his face as he glared down at them.

"What is going on?" he bellowed, "She is a Muggle born, and she is making an embarrassment of you both. She doesn't even have her _wand_ and she has you unarmed and on the ground!"

"Karkaroff," Dumbledore growled in his gruff manner when angry, "McGray would not attack them without cause, even though it is _not_ her place. If you like to take a look..."

With that, Dumbledore moved aside so that Karkaroff could see Severus staring at him. Karkaroff was speechless when he saw the state that Snape was in. He turned and glared at the twins before roaring, "You attack one of my friends who is dear to me, and you don't expect any repercussions? You are hereby expelled! I don't want to see yourself around here or Durmstrang again!"

Despite, their pathetic condition, the twins rushed to get up and began running for the gates. Snape watched as they grew smaller, knowing that that wouldn't be the last he would ever see of them. Sighing, he snuggled into Madame Pomfrey in exhaustion as she turned to head back to her infirmary.

"Oh for Merlin's sake," she teased, "you can't be trying to fall asleep on me now. McGray would you hold him still for me?"

"Yes ma'am," Savanah hummed, as she gently took him from Madame Pomfrey.

"Now, this might hurt a little," Pomfrey mentioned.

Snape was on full alert when he heard her mention pain as he prepared to bolt. Savanah, however, was prepared for that, and, despite her ailment, grabbed him before he could run. He whimpered as he struggled against her while she held his hands, legs, and somehow, even his head. Snape squinted his eyes shut when he saw Madame Pomfrey moving to take out the splinter in his face, which was still swollen. It unnerved him greatly as he pushed himself back further into Savanah when Pomfrey pulled out the splinter.

"That is huge," Savanah exclaimed.

"I would suggest that that would be why his face has swollen to the level it has," Pomfrey replied.

"How are you going to get him back to his normal body?" she asked.

"The antidote exploded," Snape interrupted as Madame Pomfrey dabbed something on his face to reduce the swelling and heal the wound made by the splinter. "It'll take me a week to make a new one."

"I guess it's a good thing that Miguel is here," Savanah said, resting her head on his as he settled into her.

"I suppose," Pomfrey replied hesitantly, "as I don't have an antidote."

"So, I'm stuck like this for a week?" Snape exclaimed.

"Yay," Miguel squealed as he ran over to Snape and stole him from Savanah. "That means I can take care of you while you're making the antidote."

**...**

**SP: Dun, dun, DUUUUNNNN!**

**Alucard *laughs***

**Snape: WHAT?! You mean I have to wonder what happens to me while I'm stuck as a five year old?**

**Alucard & SP: *look at each other and smile* Yep.**

**Snape: You are evil! Fix it!**

**SP: Oh, I love it when you get all bossy.:3**

**Alucard: Very arousing.**

**Snape: T.T Why me?**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm sure there are a few people who might be wondering what happens to Snape now that he is in the body of a five year old, and poor Harry will never know because of dear Miguel. I'm trying to have fun with it while keeping in line with the story.**

**...**

Snape stood by his toilet as he watched Miguel move around his bathroom in order to prepare a bath. Apparently, Miguel thought that they should take a bath together, which admittedly made Severus a little nervous. Unless it involved his mother, taking a bath together with someone was never that simple. When Miguel had bubbles covering the surface of the water, he turned toward Snape and gently guided him to the tub. He was talking sweetly to Snape almost in the same manner he had heard Narcissa talk to Draco when he was about 5. Snape almost remembered when his own mother might have done this when he was little, but it would have been his father that would come in to put a stop to it like everything good in his life. When Miguel stripped Snape of his last article of clothing, he gently picked him up and placed him in the tub. He held onto Snape until he was sure that he wouldn't fall when he let go. Snape just stared at the bubbly water while Miguel took off his clothes. Snape jerked when he felt Miguel get in before Miguel gently tugged him over.

"Relax," Miguel lightly growled, "I might be gay, but I'd rather play a game of 'pickle me, tickle me' when you are back in your grown up body."

"That's comforting," Snape grumbled.

"Have I ever forced myself on you?" Miguel asked.

"No," Snape mumbled.

"Then quit worrying," Miguel said, "it's just a bath."

It wasn't long that Snape was dozing as Miguel scrubbed his back. The sleepiness started to set in when Miguel had actually started rubbing his belly. Snape never understood why it was that he would always get sleepy when someone rubbed his belly, but he was at a loss when Lucius found out about that little quirk. He was drifting in and out of sleeping while Miguel washed his legs. He heard Miguel mumble something before he was lifted out of the water and wrapped up in a towel. Snape was practically snoring as Miguel rubbed him dry and barely registered Miguel lifting his arms to put his nightshirt on. He was completely asleep when Miguel tucked him into bed and returned to finish his bath. Snape didn't even know when Miguel came to bed, all he knew was that he woke up to Miguel's arm wrapped around him and his head tucked underneath Miguel's chin. He wiggled until he was sleeping on his back as Miguel snuggled into his face.

Snape yawned as he looked at the food before him at the breakfast table. Miguel, now disguised as Snape himself, had him sitting on his lap and would snuggle him time and again when no one was looking. Snape ate his food groggily while Miguel ate in his usual chipper manner. At the rate that he was going, he was glad that his potion had to steep until this afternoon. He wasn't sure when he did, but Snape soon realized that Miguel was carrying him like a doll through the tables. He looked up sleepily as Miguel handed him to Savanah. She sat him on her lap as he continued to eat from the plate Miguel placed next to Savanah's. It was while he was eating that he saw something on Savanah's plate, and while Savanah knew who he really was, no one else did. Taking advantage of the state he was in, he grabbed a sweet off of her plate and stuffed it into his mouth.

Savanah gasped before scolding him, "You naughty, little thing. That was on my plate and you stole it."

She then tickled him as he giggled before eating off of her plate instead. She sighed as she continued to eat from her own plate. When he had finished eating, he yawned as he settled into Savanah's lap. He didn't pay attention as she carried him somewhere, he suspected it was his own room. He yawned as she tucked him back into his bed. A nap would be a perfect thing to take before my potion is ready, he thought. He stretched out much like he used to trying to cover his entire bed, but he knew that considering his small size, he'd never be able to do so. He never quite understood this quirk until Lucius has explained it to him about the need to possess the one thing that was meant for him and him alone. He remembered the embarrassment he felt when Lucius actually asked if he felt that his hand-me-downs were really his, even though he knew what Lucius's point was after he mentioned it. He then rolled over on his side as he fell asleep.

When Snape awoke, he felt somewhat depressed after he stretched happily only to look down and see the tiny hands he had when he was five, instead his normal grown hands. He sat on his bed as he stared at nothing in particular. I've become complacent these past few years, he thought morosely. I would have never have been so easily taken in by those brats three years ago. I would have seen that attack from a mile away. He sat there with a sour look on his face before jumping off the bed and heading over to his cauldron. He looked over the rim to see that it was ready to use. He stripped down to nothing, not wanting to tear the clothes Miguel loaned him as he prepared himself a glass. He sat in his chair as he gazed at the liquid in the goblet. He drank it down much like one taking a much hated pill. It hit so suddenly when he threw the goblet away from him as his body strained against the growth.

He gasped and groaned as his muscles swelled and contracted. He roared as his bones lengthened. He squirmed uncomfortably as his body continued to grow back to its rightful age and size. Sweat soon covered his body as it was forced to endure this torture longer. Snape was slumped in his chair, gasping for breath when his body was finally in its rightful state. Snape licked his lips as they felt dry all of a sudden. He fought to stand, knowing he would need to clothe himself lest one of his students walk in on him. He stumbled all the way over to his drawers and slowly pulled out a loose top and slipped it on before shakily putting on a pair of breeches. He then walked back into his office and wearily sat down in his chair. He was dozing when he felt a gentle hand turn his head to look at himself gradually morph into Miguel.

"Severus, are you alright?" Miguel asked.

Snape chuckled weakly before saying, "I'll be fine as soon as get some rest and a meal in me. Preferably in that order if it's okay with you."

"Then let's get you to bed, where you can rest properly," Miguel stated as he picked Snape up.

Snape chuckled as Miguel carried him to his bed and tucked him in. He didn't even have the energy to roll over as Miguel gently helped him. He was a little surprised when Miguel crawled in with him.

"This was certainly an interesting week," Miguel stated as Snape grunted. "I mean, especially with the first time I tried to give you a bath, and you went running stark _naked_ throughout Hogwarts." Miguel laughed as Snape groaned as he remembered that. "At least Potter and the girls didn't see you, even though the Weasley twins got to see how well endowed you are." Snape grunted in reply. "Then there was the time where you took advantage of your state and water-ballooned Potter and his friends. Poor things were absolutely soaked." Snape chuckled at that one. "For once, you got to enjoy the lake as the girls _deman__ded _that you swim with them. You have to admit that you enjoyed yourself." Snape grunted before he yawned. "Alright, you're tired. Alright if I snatch a few hairs of yours to finish up the day?"

Snape nodded as he yawned deeply. While he was nodding off, he felt Miguel gently brush out his hair. He slept a dreamless sleep for most of the evening.

When he awoke, his body felt heavy like it was trying to merge with the bed itself. He slowly fought his way to a sitting position before kicking his legs over the edge. Weakly, he crawled out and made his way to his storage. He grabbed a bottle and pulled the stopper out as he took a quick sip. He shook his head at the sour taste before he felt a mild adrenaline course through his system. Placing the bottle back, he stretched out his loosening muscles. He checked out the time to see that dinner would be starting in a bit. He paused when he heard a knock at his door, opening it to allow Dumbledore in.

"Good evening Severus," he said in good cheer.

"Evening Professor," Snape replied.

"I see that you are feeling better," Dumbledore mentioned.

"Indeed, how has Mr. Agson been handling my position as professor?" Snape inquired.

"Quite well actually, he is an amazing actor," Dumbledore stated.

"That is indeed good to hear," Snape replied. "His sister hasn't been causing him too much trouble, has she?"

"Not at all," Dumbledore chuckled, "she's harassed him as much as she normally does you."

Snape chuckled slightly at the thought. He enjoyed knowing that he would now have someone who he could bounce ideas off of on how to deal with her, especially where he didn't get the short end of the stick. He didn't want to say that she was temperamental because then he would have to say that about a lot of women. They were just something he never quite understood, even Lily, his best friend, was an enigma to him, due to her "feminine whiles." Maybe allowing a fresh pair of eyes to provide him a different perspective would help him deal with Izzy in a way where she wouldn't be too offended by him.

"I suppose I should go," Dumbledore sighed, "they might miss me at dinner. I have told the house elves to expect you in the kitchen tonight."

"Thank you professor," Snape stated as he stood.

He followed Dumbledore out of his door before heading to the kitchen as he was surprisingly hungry. He bid Dumbledore a brief farewell as he entered the kitchen, watching the house elves bustling around getting things ready. They paused to greet him as a couple of them led him to a place to sit where there was plate full of food waiting for him. He didn't waste any time as he dug into the chicken on his plate, foregoing manners to sate his hunger. The house elves looked at him in amusement.

"We haven't seen Master Snape in such a voracious mood," Dobby said meekly. Snape grunted in response as he stuffed more chicken into his mouth. "Please Master Snape, please slow down, lest you choke."

Snape paused in mid-chew as he stared at Dobby, who hesitantly backed away. Starting to chew more slowly, Snape nodded his acknowledgement of Dobby's advice. Through his peripheral version, he saw Dobby nod his head satisfactorily before walking off to tend to his duties. While he ate, he stared at the kitchen absentmindedly, watching the house elves work tirelessly. His mind began to wander as he thought about Savanah cooking in his kitchen back home and all the meals she had made over the summer period. It was then he saw what could only be described as a ghostly image of Savanah pulling something from one of the stoves, but what caught his attention was her bare rump. He choked at the image the disappeared like the morning fog that caused a rather unwanted reaction to his body. He tried to ignore it and continue eating. It was on his second helping of chicken that he had forgotten about the image due to the need to tend to his hunger. He was pulled from the thoughts of his stomach when Miguel sat next to him.

"My, I've never seen you so hungry," he commented.

"The potion I took to give me back my proper size," Snape stated, "one of the effects it has is that it gives the user a massive appetite for a bit."

"I suppose that makes sense," Miguel responded.

"Maybe you could help me better understand your sister," Snape muttered, "that way it won't seem like we're at each others necks all the time."

"At each others necks?" Miguel exclaimed, "Out of all the teachers Izzy adores, she adores you the most. You take her too seriously as a student, keeping her at arms length. You're the only teacher who will take her punches and punch right back. You're like a hero to her. Honestly, if it wasn't for Savanah, I think she'd flirt with more than tease you. I think you understand her better than you might think."

"So, what do you know about this Thor fellow that has been smitten by your fair sister it seems?" Snape asked as they both shared a good laugh.

**...**

**Snape: So, now you're introducing a new character?**

**SP: Yeah.**

**Alucard: That is certainly going to make your days interesting.**

**Snape *grunts***

**Alucard: Trying to push past your dry spell?**

**SP: *sighs* Yeah, as hard as I possibly can.**


End file.
